Lotus Flower
by D.vatheGamer
Summary: Khada Jhin ha estado tan ocupado perfeccionando su creación; la muerte de Shen. Pero al momento de llevarla a cabo, alguien ha llamado la atención del artista, ha decidido posponer su obra debido a esa persona, la quiere como actor principal. Sus anhelados aplausos, su amada musa. En el silencio, le gusta escuchar su voz y en el escenario... quiere ver su sangre.
1. Chapter 1

En medio de la sangre y cadáveres yacía un joven de rostro semi cubierto por una tela que cubría sus labios y mentón, este intentaba desencajar su hacha de uno de los fríos cuerpos.

Los aullidos de los perros de granja y los cantos de las cigarras acompañaban la danza mortal que lo caracterizaba.

Llevaba mucho tiempo en ese arte; el asesinar no era nada nuevo ni desconocido, las vidas que robaba eran simples humanos y criaturas que se encontraron con él en tiempos y lugares incorrectos.

Sus pasos habían sido estudiados por el Ojo de Crepúsculo, le seguía el rastro desde hacía algunos meses.

Y esa noche, sin luna y sin estrellas que iluminaran el camino del Errante.

Mientras caminaba hablando en voz baja a sí mismo, se regañaba por no haber buscado algo de comer en aquella granja (había asesinado a todos los habitantes) sus manos cubiertas por capas sangrientas y sus guantes de cuero estaban sosteniendo su hacha.

Repentinamente se detuvo; escuchó algo a lo lejos, algo parecido a...

–Detente ahí –la voz profunda de un hombre a sus espaldas.

–Aléjate –respondió con desinterés mientras reanudaba su camino–. Ya cumplí con mi cuota de hoy, no necesito más sangre hasta mañana.

–Tu camino se detiene aquí.

Sintió un fuerte torrente de aire, una nueva sensación de miedo corrió por sus venas.

El filo de una espada contra su cuerpo.

–Dije que no necesitaba más sangre.

Apretó la empuñadura de su hacha y con unos increíbles reflejos se alejó, no queriendo lastimar a quien le retaba.

–Vas a probar en filo de la muerte a como me sigas molestando –gruño mirándolo con las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

Shen no dudó en atacar, empuñando su sable dirigiendo el filo hacia el cuello del Errante.

Shekhar se mantuvo firme a recibir el golpe con su hacha, el impacto lo hizo retroceder puesto que el ataque de sombra era bastante fuerte aun sin utilizar sus habilidades mágicas.

El Ojo de Crepúsculo bufo, ese simple errante había detenido el ataque casi con éxito, se alejó con rapidez y habló.

–Acero ionio, que sorpresa –el interés se denotaba en su voz.

–Aléjate de mí –repitió esta vez empuñando su arma en ataque.

–Asesinas por placer, ¿y así quieres que te deje libre? Perturbas el orden.

–Tú me perturbas –respondió con fastidió.

Esta vez el Errante atacó, el hacha corrió en distintos lugares; cortando el aire y emociones. Aunque el filo nunca llego a tocar a Shen debido a su barrera de Ki.

–Eres un simple Errante, un disturbio para el equilibrio.

El Ojo lo sorprendió con un golpe en el estómago Shekhar no lo vio venir, un derechazo directo los golpes lo hicieron retroceder un par de pasos.

–¡Argh!

–Eres débil, ¿así fue como asesinaste a esos granjeros? Nadie te dio pelea y por eso te crees mejor.

Shekhar sonrió bajo su máscara, ese sujeto era bastante tonto.

–Sólo... Mátame.

El ninja había escuchado súplicas de muerte y gustoso había aceptado pero la voz del Errante era vacía y sin ningún remordimiento.

–¿Qué esperas?

El de ojos dorados lo miro.

Había seguido la pista de Shekhar y estaba claro que iba a darle muerte, pero con esa arma y las habilidades de sigilo para cometer homicidio era algo que muy pocos poseían y ahora más que nada necesitaban fuerzas para mantener la batalla contra la Orden de las Sombras.

–Vendrás conmigo... _Shekhar_.

El ninja le dio otro golpe, pero esta vez con la empuñadura del sable antes de que el asesino pudiese contestar a la orden del Ojo de Crepúsculo, fue tan fuerte que lo dejó fuera de combate.

La mirada ámbar del Ojo de Crepúsculo observo atento al asesino.

Tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche, en su rostro apagado habían manchas de sangre y una destacaba entre todas; una línea vertical bajo su ojo izquierdo la sangre estaba seca Shen podía jurar que era de una de sus víctimas.

Usaba una armadura junto a lo que parecía un poncho desgastado color viridio. Emanaba un olor a muerte, sangre y vísceras.  
El Ojo de Crepúsculo tomo el hacha.

Paso un dedo por el filo, comprobando.

La textura del metal era prácticamente exquisita y la empuñadura también, estaba un poco sorprendido por saber que un arma como esa estuviese en manos de un homicida como Shekhar.

Aunque eso sería otra historia puesto que lo que sucedería sería diferente.

Un poder de sombras contra la _Sombra_.

Bien sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y seducciones de la vida, pero el maquiavélico plan que su mente había formulado para acabar con el odio que había en Zed.

Una solitaria risa salió de sus labios.

Estaba a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida, pero si no lograba su cometido igual ayudaría a mantener el orden tan sólo por un tiempo.

* * *

Shen tenía su arma en mano y su cuerpo era llevado por Akali.

La mujer nunca cuestiono a su _amigo_ al llevar a ese asesino al templo en especial por que el Ojo se veía tan interesado en hablarle cuando recobrara la conciencia.

–Shen, ¿dónde lo dejó? –pregunto Akali como si de un simple jarrón se tratase.

–Déjalo en el piso –Shen se acercó a un pilar, depositando el hacha en el lugar–; espérame afuera, quiero hablar con Wukong y Yi.

Akali dejó caer al Errante al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido y salió, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que traer a un homicida al Templo.

El de traje azul rodo los ojos al ver tal acto y después se dirigió a una de las habitaciones pues había pedido al Maestro Yi una "pequeña reunión".

Mientras el hombre de ojos dorados estaba hablando con Yi sobre el destino del joven asesino, pero ninguno se ponía de acuerdo sobre lo que harían, Shen abogaba por mantenerlo un tiempo con el bajo su tutela y vigilancia, aunque Yi se oponía rotundamente puesto que no veía algún tipo de bondad en el rostro de aquel asesino asueldo.

–Temo que su destino se vuelva oscuro –menciono el Ojo de Crepúsculo–; últimamente Zed y su clan se ha vuelto más activo en referencia a...

–No tienes por qué decirme lo que ambos sabemos –corto el espadachín–. Escúchame Shen, sé que tu padre te alecciono lo mejor que pudo, tu educación y todas esas reglas existen por un motivo ¿entiendes? No necesitas a ese muchacho, no necesitas sus habilidades y aún menos su arma sé que esto sonara cruel y despiadado pero lo que quieres hacer el domar a una bestia.

El de ojos ámbar soltó un suspiro, era cierto que las seducciones del mundo eran demasiado tentadoras y el poder utilizar a ese joven era una de esas "tentaciones" que el destino le tenía como trampa.

Pero por todo lo sagrado, era una oportunidad. Una que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

–Mi decisión es dejarlo conmigo, cumplirá su propósito.

La voz del ninja era demandante, fuerte e inquebrantable y si decía que lo haría podía confiar en que eso se cumpliría, pero esta vez no fue así... el Ojo parecía cegado por emociones carnales a las que cualquiera podía caer si veía una oportunidad.

–Shen yo no dudo de ti –poso su mano sobre el hombro–: en quien no confió es en ese pequeño delincuente.

–No hay por qué preocuparse, lo mantendré alejado de problemas y de asesinatos hasta que lo tenga completamente disciplinado.

Antes que Yi pudiese contestar unos golpes y gritos se escucharon desde el Salón Principal.

Rápidamente Shen corrió a ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su nuevo "discípulo" junto al Rey de los Monos en lo que parecía una batalla.

–¡Wukong! –esta vez era la voz indignada de Yi al ver lo que sucedía.

El Errante y el Rey de los Monos estaban rodando por el suelo en un huracán de golpes y patadas.

–¡Quítate de encima, idiota! –gruñía el simio.

–¡Muévete tú! ¡Tú asqueroso pelaje esta en mi boca!

–¡Pues tú me mordiste la mano!

–¡Intentaste quitarme mi talismán!

–¡Maestro este sujeto está en el Templo usando un talismán! –acuso Wukong.

Al escuchar eso, el Ojo no dudo en ir a separar al dúo.

–Shekhar –lo llamo cuando lo jalo del cuello y lo alejo del Rey de los monos.

–Wukong ¿Por qué te has peleado con ese... hombre?

La voz de Yi hizo que el Errante gruñera, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos tenía motivos de llevarse bien.

–Ugh –el mono se levantó con rapidez–: ese imbécil de allá –señalo al forastero del templo que lo miraba con desprecio–; tenía un hacha en la mano y parecía que buscaba a Shen cuando le pregunte quien era me ignoro.

–Te presentaste unas diez veces y me preguntaste mi nombre, eres un fastidio –se excusó el azabache acomodando la máscara que le cubría la boca.

–Como decía –rodo los ojos–. Ese sujeto intento cortarme la cabeza, pero no pudo, lo derribe y bueno...

–Creo que ya sé cómo acaba este relato –hablo Yi molesto.

–Maestro Yi es su culpa.

–Wukong no des excusas –defendió Shen–. Ambos son culpables, Shekhar no pedirá disculpas y estoy seguro que tú tampoco pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

El azabache bufo en respuesta y con magia en su puño alejo a Shen de un golpe limpio.

En fracción de segundo el Ojo de Crepúsculo se recuperó del golpe y miro al Errante.

–Te escuche decir que... estaré con ustedes.

Shen no podía mentir que estaba sorprendido de lo que había escuchado por parte del joven asesino.

–Pues escuchaste bien, Shen será tu maestro –se apresuró a contestar Yi.

–Oh sí que felicidad, se nota en la cara de Shen –la voz irónica de Wukong no podía faltar.

–¿Maestro podría...?

–Wukong cierra la boca, esto es serio.

El Rey mono hizo un ademan de callarse.

–Es cierto Shekhar –el brillo dorado se dirigió a penetrar los ojos esmeraldas del Errante–. Seré tu maestro, te he seguido el rastro desde hace tiempo. Se lo que puedes y no hacer. Se de lo que eres capaz y lo que nunca harías. Te conozco tan bien como el filo de mis sables.

Wukong soltó un coqueto silbido, recibiendo una amenazante mirada de parte del azabache.

–¿En verdad? Creí que ibas a matarme.

–Eres útil –sentencio Shen.

La palabra " _útil_ " resonó en la cabeza del Errante.

* * *

Cuando apenas era niño, Shekhar sintió y vivió lo que era un homicidio.

Su padre, asesino a –no sabía con certeza si era el vecino o un simple comerciante– un hombre frente a él.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo que su pequeño hijo hubiese observado tal acto tan barbárico.

Cuando y el charco de sangre del hombre comenzó a manchar los desnudos pies del menor que estaba quieto, contemplando el cadáver en silencio.

Su padre le había hablado; probablemente dándole una excusa por el homicidio, pero a él no le importo en lo absoluto pues los pequeños orbes infantiles color viridio observaban con detalle e interés los cortes y heridas sangrantes.

Desde ese momento, un niño, un alma pura, la mayor gratificación de ser padre... Shekhar, él.

Se convirtió en un ajeno, el Errante.

Nadie le devolvería la _infancia_.  
Nadie le devolvería la _sonrisa_.  
Nadie le devolvería esa _pureza_ porque sus manos estaban manchadas de _sangre foránea_.

Al pasar los años, sobre la piel y los huesos que tomaron un mayor tamaño.

Su agilidad y silencio fue aumentando... Al igual que sus ganas de cometer un homicidio.

Deseaba con fuerza que alguien cometiera una falta para poder acabar con su vida.

Con una edad corta –quizás meses después de ver el crimen que cometió su padre– fue aleccionado en las artes marciales y armas blancas como las dagas y cuchillas, pero al convertirse en un adolescente decidió que simples sables y dagas no satisficieran sus ansias.

Y aun menos cuando comenzó a escuchar de asesino que aterrorizaba a toda la provincia de Zhyun.

Hasta ese momento, el asesinar se había convertido en una disciplina en algo rutinario.

Con escasos años de una pre-adultez se hizo valer y con trueques y tratos vacíos consiguió –lo que él mismo bautizó– una "verdadera arma".

El hacha era recién forjada, de poderoso acero jonio y una empuñadura del mismo materias sólo que tenía pedazos de cuero para hacer más práctico su agarre.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo recorriendo lugares y caminos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado que no fuera a una batalla a muerte segura.

Él mismo se debatía en asesinar a esas criaturas o en su defecto, otro ser humano.

Sus habilidades mágicas no eran de una gran ayuda, pero si necesitaba un empujón siempre contaría con ellas.

El asesinar era su pan de cada día.

Buscaba, analizaba y procedía con sigilo tan metódicamente como un cazador.

Nunca se enfrentaría a alguien que bien sabia nunca podría ganar.

Se la vivía caminando y haciendo tratos. Nunca se quedaba en un lugar fijo por más de diez lunas. Ofrecía sus servicios, recogía su pago y luego se iba.

Nadie detenía a un hombre envuelto en ropajes extraños junto a una armadura que llevaba en mano una gigantesca hacha.

Y aunque muchos decían no tenerle miedo.

Al mirar esas enigmáticas esmeraldas en la oscura noche el terror corría por sus venas... Antes de ser ejecutados por el Errante.

* * *

El vigilante de las estrellas, el cazador del Sol y el Puño de la Sombra lo acosaban con la mirada, le habían ordenado mostrarse sin armadura –una precaución que el Maestro Yi le había dado a Shen–, la mujer lo miraba desinteresada y fastidiada mientras que Kennen estaba un poco ansioso por saber quién era. El Ojo de Crepúsculo estaba simple y sencillamente apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

La mujer de ojos ámbar miraba como se quitaba el poncho, seguido el pectoral de la armadura.

–¿De dónde sacaste ese talismán?

La voz de Akali hizo detenerse.

–Lo gané en una apuesta –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Shen frunció el ceño bajo la máscara.

–¿Qué clase de apuesta? –Kennen miro al "invitado" con recelo.

–Aposto su cabeza –susurro mirando al nativo de Bandle–. Yo aposte mi hacha.

–Supongo que lo asesinaste –comento Akali sin importancia.

–No lo hice –el brillo color esmeralda se dirigió a Shen quien observaba en silencio–; me dio su talismán y yo... lo dejé vivir.

En Ojo no estaba impresionado, el conocía a Shekhar – debido a esas intensas investigaciones–y si, sabia de lo competente y apto que era, no era un asesino a sueldo por gusto... era una _necesidad_.

–Shekhar –el vigilante de las Estrellas se apartó del muro y se acercó al Errante–. Ponte algo, vienes conmigo.

* * *

Con un poncho cubriéndole el pecho, una máscara cubriéndole la faz y un arma para cubrir sus sentimientos y emociones.

El ninja lo condujo hasta lo que parecían las habitaciones del Templo, o al menos las que pertenecían a Kennen, Akali y la del mismo Shen. Había cuatro puertas; dos a cada lado del pasillo, el Ojo abrió una puerta.

–Entra –ordeno.

Shekhar no respondió tan solo obedeció.

Dentro había una cama y algo parecido a un escritorio con documentos y cosas que simplemente el Errante no quería saber que era o lo que contenían los frascos.

–Esta habitación es mía –Shen saco sus sables y los puso sobre el escritorio–; le dije al Maestro Yi que tu serias mi responsabilidad, dormirás conmigo y entrenaras conmigo. A la misma hora que yo despierte tú lo harás, si te ordeno que te quedas aquí me obedecerás ¿entiendes?

Shekhar asintió.

–Bien –el ninja procedió a tomar uno que otro documento y meterse en sus propios asuntos.

El Errante estaba un poco desorientado, no tenía ni idea de que hacer así que decidió descansar los ojos y dormirse.

Pocas horas fueron las que el de ojos esmeralda durmió ya que se despertó en la madrugada, una sábana cubría su cuerpo. Levanto la mirada y vio a Shen leyendo todavía.

–¿Es muy interesante?

–Es muy importante –corrigió el Ojo de Crepúsculo con frialdad.

–Entonces déjame ayudarte –ofreció el Errante.

–No necesito ayuda y tampoco estorbos.

–¿Entonces por qué me trajiste? –Shekhar gruño ante la respuesta.

–Como dije ante, eres _útil_.

* * *

Para despejar la mente debía meditar, pero ¿qué tantos problemas podía tener un guerrero sin familia, sin amigos y sin valor?

El Ojo lo dejo en lo que parecía un jardín, había un pequeño estanque con algunos peces. El brillo esmeralda seguía con la mirada los Lirios amarillos que flotaban junto a los nenúfares sobre el líquido tan vital para cualquier ser vivo.

Su cuerpo estaba en posición de flor de loto, lo único que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era donde había dejado el Vigilante de las Estrellas su hacha y más importante cuanto tiempo lo tendría retenido.

–¿Cómodo? –la pregunta de Kennen rompió el silencio.

El Errante miro como el cazador del Sol caminaba por la suave hierba en dirección hacia él.

–Cansado –respondió sin importancia.

–Lo tomare como un sí –sonrió bajo su máscara.

–No deberías, pero supongo que debo dar las gracias por tenerme aquí.

El Yordle se acomodó a su lado.

–Mira el agua, está en calma –Kennen señalo el líquido que solo se mecía con el movimiento de los peces–: pero todos aquí sentimos que tu alma revolotea y esta incomoda.

Shekhar se levantó y lo miro acusador.

–Tengo mis razones. Estoy con un clan que empieza a renacer y además estoy en la misma habitación que el sujeto que me trajo aquí y me quitaron mis armas.

El cazador del Sol no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a negar con cabeza.

–Bien, mi madre solía decirme que –mientras hablaba se daba la vuelta para irse por donde vino, no quería causar más "molestias" con su presencia–; lo que digo con la boca será mi profecía predispuesta. Si dices que estas incomodo…

La continuación de la oración se quedó en el aire. Y aunque el Errante quiso contestar que era mentira que era un proverbio estúpido las palabras no salieron de la boca Shekhar pues tan solo miro como Kennen se alejaba.

Y con las palabras del cazador del Sol fue como la mente del Errante revoloteo como una mariposa atrapada tras una ventana, miles de pensamientos corrieron en segundos. Era estúpido pensar que él se predispusiera a hacer algo –asesinar no contaba en esos momentos– y aún más que estuviese mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que seria y haría.

Un pobre tonto, alguien sin un futuro deseable ni una vida estable no podía unirse así de simple a una orden que estaba en una extraña resurrección.

Los Kinkou no lo necesitaban; ellos entrenaban a los acólitos y discípulos para mantener el equilibrio.

Shen, el ninja lo tendría como discípulo a un Errante como él, alguien que –según el criterio del ninja la primera vez que habían visto– era alguien que perturbaba el equilibrio.

Vaya ironía.

–Útil.

Soltó una carcajada y sonrió para sí mismo.

– _Soy útil_...

* * *

Shen lo había traído consigo a una misión.

O al menos a lo que se le llamaba misión, pues el trío Kinkou estaba luchando contra algún tipo de demonio o ente espiritual que según el Ojo "desestabilizaba" el Orden.

–Se ha acabado –decía el Yordle al ver como el de ojos azules desencajaba su sable.

–Nunca se acaba, siempre habrá algo más que perturba el Orden natural –la mujer y Kennen asintieron ante la declaración, aunque el Errante solo lo miro con fastidio.

–Me enferma tú actitud positivista –hablo el azabache inicio.

–Aunque pienses que Shen es un negativo tiene razón –defendió Akali–; hay alguien que aun perturba el orden.

La miro sorprendido, en el brillo esmeralda se reflejaba la duda.

–Creí que habías terminado por hoy –limpio un poco la sangre del filo de su hacha.

–Nunca se acaba –sentencio el Ninja.

Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a hablar después de aquello, al parecer el vigilante de las Estrellas estaba un poco molesto por lo que había dicho la mujer –odiaba que le recordaran a su hermano– y ahora todos iban de regreso sometidos a ese extraño trato de silencio por parte del Ninja.

El errante iba unos metros atrás, se veía indiferente a la situación y eso lo noto el corazón de la Tempestad que se acercó a él.

–Shekhar –susurro el Yordle cambiando a su lado.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No hay que ponerse a la defensiva –dijo giñando un ojo–: ¿qué te pareció? Un buen entrenamiento, ¿no?

 **[¿Entrenamiento? No quiero pensar cuales son las buenas misiones.]**

–Siendo sinceros creí que esa cosa iba a matarme –suspiro–. Nunca había batallado junto a… otros.

–Compañeros –corrigió el cazador del Sol–; somos compañeros ahora... aunque después podemos ser amigos.

–Ah sí que buena idea ¿sabes qué otra cosa podríamos hacer? Asesinar y escribir con sangre nuestros buenos deseos –bufo, no entendía por qué ese Yordle era tan agradable con él.

–Bien ya capté la indirecta –rodo los ojos–. No te agrado, pero tampoco le agradas a Akali y Shen solo te soporta, ¿por qué no dejas tu actitud de _Zed_ y te portas bien?

El Yordle sonaba enojado.

–¿ _Zed_? –cuestiono mirándolo.

Se llevó una mano a donde debería estar su boca y luego le hizo un ademan de callarse.

–Te lo diré después –susurro aún más bajo que antes.

–¿Qué acaso es un secreto? Solo quiero saber quién es Z...

Kennen le lanzo un golpe tirándolo al suelo.

–¡Kennen! –el puño de Sombra se giró a ver qué había pasado.

Pero su mirada se encontró al Errante en el suelo frotándose la quijada mientras que el Yordle le saludo con la palma de la mano.

–Solo no se queden tan atrás –recomendó la de ojos dorados dándose vuelta para seguir el camino.

–Sí, solo deja que ayude a Shekhar a levantarse.

Le tendió la mano al Errante que lo miro con furia.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –no iba a armar un escándalo por un golpe, aunque si quería una respuesta.

–Primero vamos al Templo –se bajó la máscara sonriendo–; quizás prepare té para ambos y ahí te daré mi conocimiento.

Dio un gruñido, ¿desde cuándo el Yordle se había vuelto tan misterioso?

–No te queda eso de guardar secretos Kennen –dijo levantándose por cuenta propia–; pero no mentiré, quiero saber por qué me comparas con él.

–Todo a su tiempo –respondió subiendo su máscara.

* * *

Como lo prometió.

Sentados en el mismo Jardín –en cual Shen le había ordenado meditar hacia algunos días– estaban el Errante y el corazón de la Tempestad compartiendo una taza de té que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar.

–Quiero saber quién es Zed y por qué tanta comparación –gruño con exigencia.

–Aun no pruebas tu té –señalo la taza.

–Dímelo –ordeno severo.

–Bien –se acercó un poco más a él–. Pero lo que te diga no sale de aquí.

–Demasiado pequeño para guardar un secreto muy grande.

–No es un gran secreto, Shen y Akali lo saben, pero siempre evitamos el tema –confeso.

–¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

–Bien –suspiro–; ¿conoces la Orden de las Sombras?

–No mucho, he escuchado que en ese antiguo Templo se estudian artes prohibidas –dijo intentando recordar algo que había escuchado en alguna taberna.

–Bien con eso basta –dijo mirándolo serio–. El maestro de esa Orden es Zed y...

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –interrumpió.

–A eso voy cállate un momento. Como decía, Zed fue un ex-alumno del Gran Maestro Kusho, quien lo desterró por usar...

–Por hacer trampa en un combate conmigo –era voz de Shen.

El Yordle sintió como la sangre se le helaba, no debía contar esa trágica historia a un simple Errante.

–Te diré la verdad –Shen se acercó a ellos, tomando asiento frente a ambos–. Zed era mi igual, no era mejor que yo ni peor a mí, éramos los mejores discípulos, pero era mi padre a quien deseaba impresionar, yo tenía algo que Zed no.

El silencio reino unos segundos.

–¿Qué cosa? –se aventuró a preguntar.

–Un padre, un padre que me amaba a su forma, pero era un padre después de todo. No me llamaba hijo, pero ambos sentíamos ese lazo a veces el Ojo es ciego al amor, pero esos lazos invisibles que nos unen son elementos que no se pueden controlar tan fácil.

Shen empezaba a asustarlo –asustar no era la palabra, quizás lo impresionaba la postura que tenía– por esa aura tan indiferente a lo que había sucedido hacia años.

–Zed era mi hermano, el único que sentía que era mi igual, pero sabía que él no lo veía así, siempre quiso admiración por parte del Maestro Kusho –increíblemente no se refería al difunto maestro como "padre"–. Un discípulo como él era la gloria, tan obediente y poderoso. Siempre lo quise como un hermano, quería darle el cariño que yo tampoco había tenido y el me acogió como hermano también.

Su mira se clavó de repente en los ojos esmeraldas de Shekhar.

–Él traiciono y asesino al Gran Maestro, destruyo nuestro Clan y hace que el equilibro se pierda... debe ser detenido.

–¿Ese es el temible Zed? –interrogo esta vez tomando un sobro del té.

–No es temible –corrigió el Ninja–; es Zed solamente.

–Entiendo, aunque lo que aun no comprendo es porque Kennen me igualo a él.

Los ojos del vigilante de las Estrellas se dirigieron al Yordle, sin expresión alguna.

–En sus últimos días –decía con apatía en la voz–: Zed era un joven insoportable, no quería verme a la cara, maldecía y protestaba por todo. No se sentía agradecido ni con su hermano ni con el Gran Maestro.

–¿Enfrentaremos algún día a Zed?

–No, lo vamos a redimir –Shen se levantó, tenía que hablar con los del Consejo.

Vieron cómo se iba por el pasillo, ni el cazador del Sol ni el Errante se atrevieron hablar en un buen rato.

Kennen estaba apenado por contar una historia que no le constaba, no podía hacerle eso al Ojo de Crepúsculo, por mucho que a Shen no le importaba que hablaran de él y su vida era imposible pensar que este se sintiera un poco decepcionado porque alguien cercano se atreviera hablar de lo que sucedió con Zed y su padre.

Mientras que Shekhar estaba impresionado, Shen había demostrado una sola expresión desde hacía semanas de estar con él.

Solo una.

La desolación; la devastación de un alma.

Sonreía bajo la máscara, al parecer el Ojo no siempre es ciego a todo.

–No volvamos a tocar el tema –dijo el Ninja después de un rato.

–Tú no lo harás, pero yo si –respondió decidido–. Hay cosas que no se de él y cosas que él no sabe de mí.

–Planeas chantajearlo si le das información tuya –no era una pregunta.

–Si se niega le sacare la verdad a golpes y una que otra mutilación.

El de ojos esmeraldas se levantó, tomando su hacha.

–Shen no es alguien a quien puedas engañar, el Ojo de Crepúsculo lo es todo, vera tus intenciones antes de que te le presentes.

–Quiero que se entere que tengo predilección por la sangre.

* * *

La noche se alzaba, las sombras crecían en la luz de la luna.

A través de la ventana con sus manos hacia Sombras de animales que parecían cobrar vida, pero ante la mirada celeste de Shen eran tan solo sombras.

–¿Por qué Zed es tan... perjudicial al equilibrio?

–Utiliza un poder que desconoce –respondió desde el escritorio en el cual leía unos documentos.

–Quiero saber más de él.

–Sé que no te quieres unir a su Orden y se tampoco estas cómodo con nosotros.

–Al fin me comprendes –se levantó de la cama, acercándose al Ojo–. ¿Me dirás más acerca de él?

–Tu curiosidad te llevara a la muerte.

–Morir no es algo que me preocupé mucho, hace semanas te pedí mi erradicación de este mundo y solo me trajiste aquí a perecer por la falta de acción y la gran cantidad de estupideces que hacemos para restaurar un orden inexistente.

–Si hay un orden, existe el equilibrio y la justica debe ser repartida –le recordó.

Shekhar dio un suspiro, sentándose al borde del escritorio de madera.

–¿Me dirás o no? No creo que Kennen quiera darme detalles, aunque preguntarle a Akali se me hace tentador, pero prefiero tu versión.

Los ojos celestes brillaban.

–Zed y yo éramos únicos, siempre fuimos los mejores. Nada lo iba a cambiar, pero, el criterio del Gran Maestro era otro, Zed quería hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

El errante escuchaba atento.

–Le dije que no importaba quien era mejor que ambos éramos fuertes y que eso era lo que importaba –la indiferencia en su voz era notoria–: pero él quería ser reconocido, ser ovacionado... solo los necios necesitan tales placeres.

–Debiste convencerlo de que Kusho lo "quería" tal y como era, nunca es tan importante ser fuerte lo importante es asesinar y sobrevivir a los ataques –dijo serio mientras las sombras de sus manos reían.

–No puedes persuadir lo que no tiene ojos ni oídos, la ignorancia es un arma poderosa y mortal que corrompe los corazones.

–¿No hubo algo que pudiste hacer?

–No... nunca hubo algo que yo pudiese hacer por él.

* * *

Zed era hermoso, era lo que él siempre deseo.

Pero le lastimaba ese rencor.

Nublado por la ira siempre lo retaba en duelos, siempre proclamándose mejor que él. Aunque ambos sabían que eso no era cierto.

–Te detesto –le decía mientras estaban en la enfermería del Templo.

Hacía un par de minutos que habían terminado otra batalla; estaban igualados, el empate fue inminente.

–Hermano, no tienes por qué hacer eso –decía mientras le vendaba la profunda herida que le había causado–. Eres el mejor, su estudiante estrella el que lo tiene asombrado.

–No entiende Shen –gruñía por dolor–. Quiero ser el mejor, el Maestro debe saber que yo puedo poseer todo el poder, que también puedo ser su sucesor.

Eso rompía el corazón del ninja de ojos dorados.

–Eres tú el que no entiende, Zed –le apretó las vendas con fuerza, sentía la impotencia en las venas–; entiende que mi padre jamás te vera con esos ojos que buscas... el Ojo es ciego al amor, al odio, a todo lo que no sea la neutralidad.

Hablaba como el Maestro Kusho solo qué, sin ese toque de indiferencia, Shen no era como su padre.

Mientras el Gran Maestro no estuviese cerca él podía permitirse mostrar las emociones que mantenía guardadas y contenidas en su pecho.

–Eres un necio si crees que él te creerá mejor, tu nunca serás el mejor para él, pero si lo eres para mí –admitió alejando las manos del cuerpo herido y cicatrizado de Zed.

–¿De qué hablas? –lo miraba confundido con esos profundos ojos escarlatas.

–Olvídalo Zed –menciono mientras guardaba los utensilios médicos y se iba–. Siempre quieres que te entienda cuando tu no intentas entenderme.

El de cabellos blancos medito la respuesta, tenía que hacer las paces con su hermano, era injusto retarlo, golpearlo, dejar que lo vendara y luego hacerlo enfadar.

–¡Shen, regresa maldición!

Su grito su fue escuchado desde el pasillo por el cual caminaba el ninja.

Salió corriendo, Shen debía estar en sus aposentos –porque era obvio que debía ponerse un uniforme no tan desgarrado– pero al momento de abrir la puerta vio al Gran Maestro.

–Maestro Kusho –bajo la mirada avergonzado.

–Zed, te pido que dejes de hacer eso –lo miraba con gesto severo–. Te recuerdo que mi hijo no es juguete, él también es tu hermano y debes tratarlo como uno.

Sintió un leve abrazo de parte del mayor.

–Él te estima mucho, no quiero que por estas demostraciones destruyan la hermandad que han creado –dijo el mayor de manera seria.

Pero si tan solo supiera que su hijo miraba con otros ojos a su hermano adoptivo, y que el culpable de tener esa preferencia era el mismo Kusho.

Zed solo quería que alguien estuviese orgulloso de él, Shen quería sentirse amado.

–Si Maestro –respondía el de ojos escarlatas bajando la mirada.

–Hijo...

Sintió los brazos del hombre mayor envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

–Maestro no es necesario hacer esto.

–Lo es hijo mío, siempre es necesario.

El corazón se le encogió en pecho.

–Padre nunca lo decepcionare, le traeré honor.

–Ya lo has hecho.

La escena era observada con celos.

La sangre le hervía en las venas por ver a su Padre le daba lo que a él no podría darle... El calor fraternal.

Shen se dio vuelta no necesitaba ver más.

Con sigilosos pasos y lágrimas discretas se alejó de ellos, tan solo había regresado al escuchar el grito de su hermano, pero se encontró con esa desagradable escena.

Shen era muy imprudente; si Zed no controlaba sus impulsos, él era peor.

Maldecía en voz baja, molesto. Su mente le daba ideas en venganza, quería que su padre supiera lo que podía suceder.

Era un adulto y no un niño.

Pero la mentalidad de esos momentos era la de un pequeño niño que haría su berrinche.

Tomo al primer discípulo que le saludo.

–Shen –bajo la cabeza en respeto al pasar a su lado.

Pero el ninja no lo veía solo para saludarlo, bajo su máscara con rapidez empujándolo contra la pared.

Sin dejar que respondiera a sus repentinas actitudes comenzó a atacar su cuello descubierto, besándolo con esos labios fríos y heridos.

–S-Shen –gimió sorprendido.

El de ojos dorados paseaba las manos en el cuerpo del otro estudiante.

Sus gemidos eran audibles, aunque lo único que podía entender era el nombre del hijo del Gran Maestro.

Yacer con el próximo Ojo de Crepúsculo era un lujo que nadie podía darse.

Si el Maestro Kusho se daba cuenta que tenía impregnado una esencia de su hijo seguramente fuese vetado del Clan, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la ágil lengua de Shen que delineaba con delicadeza sus labios.

A Shen no le importaba si lo veían –deseaba que su Padre, apareciese para humillarse a tal grado solo para conseguir atención– ya estaba harto de ser neutral ante situaciones que ameritaban ser expresivo y emocional.

Sus manos se colaron entre los ropajes del otro ninja –que había empezado a disfrutar aquel beso–, estaba a punto de dejar su torso al descubierto justo antes de que su hermano gritara como si le hubiesen herido.

–¡Shen!

Zed caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Sinceramente no se había imaginado que a Shen le atrajeran los hombres y aún menos que deseara intimar con uno en pleno pasillo, sacudió la cabeza quizás solo era un capricho suyo. Shen estaba lleno de sorpresas y una de ellas era esa.

Quizás si le pedía al Gran Maestro que Shen pudiese interactuar con ninjas del género femenino tal vez –y solo tal vez– Shen pudiese interesarse de nuevo en ellas.

Shen por su parte estaba parado mirándolo con desinterés.

Ya no le importaba si Zed creía que era un degenerado enfermo, ¿Por qué le importaría? Él nunca lo iba a amar, sus pensamientos rondaban en irse del Templo, escapar lejos. Tan solo llenaba de deshonra y vergüenza a sus únicos dos familiares.

Ambos estaban en un incómodo silencio, el de ojos escarlatas se sentía celoso del otro ninja y por eso había corrido a separar a su hermano y casi corriendo se lo había llevado la habitación que compartían.

–No voy a juzgarte –dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

–¿Entonces por qué me miras como si esperaras una respuesta coherente?

Zed gruño, acercándose hasta invadir su espacio personal.

–Somos hermanos, no puedo dejar que el Maestro vea eso –lo que le molestaba era que Shen tomara esa actitud tan propia de su Padre.

–Hubiese sido mejor que el Maestro se enterara.

Y es que no le iba a decir que prefería que su Padre se enterara que tenía una inclinación por los hombres en lugar de que Zed se diese cuenta que él lo amaba.

–Shen –musito mirándolo con ¿vergüenza? Se burlaría de él–. Hermano sé que esto es una fase, pronto pasara y los dos reiremos de esto.

El hijo del Ojo de Crepúsculo suspiro, debía alejarse de Zed antes que cometiera alguna estupidez.

–Mírame –lo tomo del mentón.

Tan cerca de los cicatrizados labios de Zed, hacia un par de años se había prometido ayudar a curarlos, a poder sentirlos.

–Zed lo siento mucho.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar beso aquellos rasposos y cicatrizados labios, fue un beso fugaz, aunque para Shen duro más de diez segundos y para Zed fue la tortura de diez años.

–No te preocupes hermano –la mueca que mostraba era una sonrisa–. Puedes volver a hacerlo si quieres, prometo sacarte de esa fase, no me importa cuánto tarde... quiero dejarte en claro que quiero ayudarte.

Y es que no le importo si cada beso que él le diera a Zed no le importara, que cada abrazo no fuese con intenciones filiales... cada beso hacia que se enamorara cada vez mas de su hermano adoptivo.

–Lo siento –se lamentaba a la luz de la luna.

–No, perdóname a mí porque quise cambiarte –respondió inclinándose a besarlo–. Perdón por amarte.

Se habían vuelto amantes, habían cruzado la delgada línea que separaba el filial amor que se tenían se había transformado en algo erótico que dependía de la carne y los deseos insaciables de Zed mientras que Shen derraba un ágape amor que no sería correspondido por su hermano.

Pero no importaba porque ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta y tampoco se darían cuenta hasta que el Gran Maestro lo hizo.

* * *

–Los poderes de Sombra que tienes son extraños –dijo Akali mirando como el de ojos esmeraldas invocaba algo parecido a un clon de Sombra.

–No son perfectos –admitió–. Shen me dijo que perfeccionara la técnica.

–¿Quién te los enseño? –cuestiono Kennen.

–Un extraño en una taberna –respondió restándole importancia–. Estuvimos un tiempo juntos, éramos asesinos asueldo utilizaba esa clase de magia. Le pedí que me enseñase algunas de sus técnicas.

–¿Un asesino? –el Yordle lo miraba asombrado.

–¿Cómo era?

–Siempre utilizaba una máscara que solo le cubría la mitad de la cara, aunque siempre distinguí su cabello blanco y los ojos rojos que tenía.

–Ya veo –susurro Akali.

–Solo estuvimos un tiempo juntos, decía tener asuntos en Ionia cuando lo conocí y después de ver sus habilidades le pedí que me enseñara las técnicas, aunque solo aprendí a usarla para crear figuras pequeñas... nunca logre el clon de Sombra que el invocaba.

–Ya aprenderás.

 **[Las Sombras contra la Sombra... ya entendí el concepto de la nueva Arma.]**

–Shen estará complacido con tus avances.

 **[La justica y el equilibrio del Universo valen más que la vida de una sombra Errante... una lástima de sacrificio.]**

El puño de Sombra miraba como Shekhar entrenaba mientras que el corazón de la Tempestad corría a hablar con Shen, era cruel... pero necesario.

* * *

Se hablaba de "nuevo discípulo" del Ojo de Crepúsculo.

Todos hablaban de que el Ojo había traído consigo a alguien, realmente nadie sabía lo que sucedía, no sabía si era un hombre, mujer, Yordle o cualquier otra criatura.

Solo sabían que estaba demasiado alejado de otros acólitos o estudiantes, sabían que solo lo Akali y Kennen lo conocían, pero solo eso.

–¿ _Quién le ha dado permiso de tener consigo a alguien sin preguntar_?

– _Está desobedeciendo_.

– _No creo que intente traicionarnos, es solo un alumno más_.

– _Nadie sabe quién es_.

Era lo único que el artista escuchaba, estaba un poco desorientado.

Después de ir a una _presentación_ en Zaun. Fue una gran presentación donde todos los asistentes vestían de un rico color rojo, las gamas no fueron muy variantes, pero le gusto la opera de gritos de hubo –no como esa filarmónica _novata_ – al igual que la danza que hicieron al intentar escaparse de su hermosa actuación.

No había escuchado el nombre de **Shen** desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero bajo sus máscaras sonreía.

Tenía años sin hacerle una visita al vigilante de las Estrellas, aún tenía que _cerrar el telón_ del Ninja.

– **Jhin** –una voz des el otro lado de la puerta.

Era su llamado.

Su próximo llamado a escena.

* * *

 **Y si Zed fuese homofóbico al principio? Y si Shen lo ama?**

 **Jhin~ no hay de qué preocuparse en el próximo capítulo tendrá más participación(?)**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

El _artista_.

Miraba los documentos que tenía esparcidos por su escritorio.

La mayoría escritos en tinta negra... exceptuando uno.

Bajo la máscara de piel de anguila sonreía.

Escrito con letras de sangre estaban dos nombres.

 **Shen** y **Zed**.

Llevaba tiempo pensando, pensando en cómo sería la última actuación de Shen, y por supuesto la del otro huérfano; Zed.

Pero de quien más deseaba vengarse era de Shen, no entendía el por qué el otro Ninja había asesinado a Kusho, pero no importaba el hijo del antiguo Ojo de Crepúsculo podía reemplazarlo.

Tenía especialmente guardada cuatro balas para Shen, cada una preparada con dedicación y devoción –no podía defraudar al público que encontraría el cadáver de Shen– seria hermoso ver como el Ojo perecía ante las flores de loto que surgirían de su sangre.

¡Oh, que hermosa escena mental!

Jhin tomaba a Murmullo, acariciando la inscripción que le había hecho.

Terminaría con su triste existencia, seria larga y dramática. Justo como una obra.

Aún faltaban detalles para darle el mejor final.

En tan solo unos meses podría llevar acabo su mejor presentación.

* * *

Se habían presentado en la ciudad, para arreglar algo –realmente no le importo en lo absoluto lo que le había dicho Shen, tan solo lo siguió– pero mientras el vigilante de las Estrellas y Akali estaban hablando con un alto funcionario, él estaba con Kennen en un silencio incómodo.

Kennen estaba meditando –o tal vez ya se había dormido– mientras que Shekhar estaba apoyado en la pared junto a su hacha –hundido en pensamientos banales– pero ninguno de los dos sentía ese silencio reconfortante como otras veces que habían estado callados.

–Di algo, a veces hace falta tu voz –los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron confundidos.

–Silencio–aunque deseaba romper ese taciturno ambiente era simplemente el hecho de que no había temas de los cuales hablar.

–Al menos debería saber por qué estamos aquí –se apoyó con más soltura en la pared.

–¿Recuerdas que hace un mes Akali y Shen estuvieron fuera del Templo?

–Sí, fueron los mejores 30 días desde que estoy aquí –respondió con aire aliviado.

–Bueno, ellos aún tienen trabajo que hacer y ahora vinieron a hablar con el Consejo.

–¿Qué hago yo aquí entonces? –bufo Shekhar, tan altanero como siempre.

–Shen **no** quiere que Akali participe así que tú la suplirás en esa misión.

La voz de Kennen estaba un poco afligida, ni siquiera él iba a acompañar al Ojo en esa _misión_ , tenía miedo de que Shen terminase como su difunto Padre, no entendía muchas cosas, pero una de ellas era que el Demonio Dorado y su arte no era algo que se pudiese tomar a la ligera.

No, ellos no podían... al menos Shen **no**.

–Es hora de irnos –se escuchó la voz del Ninja de ojos dorados.

–¿Ahora a dónde? –cuestiono Shekhar tomando su arma con prontitud.

–El día aún no termina, debemos prepararnos –el Ojo parecía ignorarlo.

–Shen no creo que debamos hacer eso –esta vez era Akali con un tono de voz que Shekhar no pudo adivinar.

–Tenemos un poco de tiempo, debemos impartir el equilibrio –su mirada al frente mientras caminaba.

El Yordle se encogió de hombros, más que compañeros él lo consideraba su amigo y si quería enfrentar las sombras de su pasado tan solo aceptaría esa decisión y no diría más.

La joven detuvo su andar, ella también consideraba a Shen un amigo, pero lo que él planeaba era prácticamente suicidio o, pero aun un genocidio.

Miro a su izquierda y vio al Errante que también la miraba.

–Me impresiona que hayas llegado hasta este punto de la vida –su mirada se clavó en sus ojos esmeraldas–; aunque no creo que salgas vivo de lo que sigue.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿qué le hacía pensar eso?

–No te preocupes, viviré lo menos que pueda.

Y dicho eso el Errante retorno camino tras el Ojo de Crepúsculo y Kennen dejando a Akali con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

La luna se alzaba sobre el Templo, todos dormían –puesto que la madrugada tocaba a los hombres y mujeres que habitaba ahí– con la excepción de los hombres que estaban en una de las habitaciones.

El ojo de Crepúsculo estaba meditando en el suelo; parecía estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos que el Errante decidió no hablarle hasta que el Alba se asomara anunciando otro día. Mientras tanto, Shekhar haciendo sombras con sus manos; las movía como marionetas, haciéndolas bailar y jugueteando con ellas.

El vigilante de las Estrellas pensaba, mirando la pared como si esta fuese a darle las respuestas a todas sus dudas y aunque le pidiera a todos los dioses que eso fuera a suceder muy en el fondo sabía que eso no le daría respuesta de ver a _Jhin_ en el Consejo.

Shen lo había visto caminar como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si todo lo que sufrieron hace apenas trece años nunca hubiera pasado, como si ese psicópata fuese a ser bálsamo para el dolor y la perdida de las fuerzas Ionias.

Recordaba los cadáveres, las personas llorando, su Padre con un gesto extraño en su rostro al verse envuelto en esa búsqueda, él sollozando al ver la primera escena de ese sádico crimen, la impotencia de Zed al perdonar la vida de aquel asesino...

Cerro los ojos, recordando como en las noches acudía con su hermano para intentar olvidar lo que veía por las mañanas y tardes.

Recordaba el calor y la lujuria.

Recordaba esos besos y las dulces caricias.

Recordaba como el ex-alumno de su Padre batallaba sin descanso esperado vencerlo.

Recordaba las muecas que esgrímaba al llegar a su orgasmo.

Recordaba cuando su Padre los descubrió en pleno acto.

Y aunque tenía completo control de sus emociones, ese recuerdo hacia que el estómago se le revolviera, que el corazón le palpitara con rapidez y –extrañamente– su miembro ansiara la boca y manos ajenas.

De momento abrió los ojos, no podía... no debía.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a su entrepierna, había pasado mucho tiempo que ya no hacia eso –tal vez hace una década, tal vez mas– pero el pensar mucho en _Zed_ le provocaba _ese sentimiento_.

Ante la mirada curiosa de Shekhar metió una mano a sus pantalones, sintió el frío tacto de su diestra en su flácido miembro.

Debía estimularse un poco; quería que el tacto en su miembro se volviera el suave toque de Zed sobre su pene, deseaba poder volver en el tiempo y evocar el roce íntimo de su hermano.

Con su mano libre se apoyó en el suelo, casi olvidaba que su cuerpo era tan sensible –debía agradecer al maestro de las Sombras por aquello– cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo subía.

Recordaba que Zed siempre lo dejaba frente a él porque decía que amaba las expresiones que hacía, unos pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su boca, pero no los callaría, porque ¿realmente quien lo escucharía en plena madrugada?

–Shen, puedo darte privacidad si tu...

–No –respondió en un jadeo.

El de ojos esmeralda veía sorprendido el tono monótono de Shen aun cuando estaba masturbándose.

–Quédate ¡ngh! esto es... algo natural –respondió con monotonía aun entre gemidos.

Y es que nadie le obligaba a mirar pero, resultaba que ver como Shen se masturbaba era muy excitante.

No podía ver el pene del Ojo de Crepúsculo, pero se lo imaginaba.

Erecto, duro... Y tal vez delicioso.

El de ojos esmeraldas se levanto, algo que no le había confesado a Shen es que –quizás– le atrajera un poco algo tan casto como él.

–No –notó las carnales intenciones del Errante–. No te me acerques.

Lo miro extrañado, el brillo esmeralda parecía confundido al retroceder unos pasos.

–Shen, al menos dame el espectáculo completo.

No se negaría, recordaba que a Zed le gusta verlo mientras se tocaba también.

–Eres bastante asqueroso, aunque... –el Ojo dejo de bombear.

Con ambas manos se deshizo de sus vestiduras inferiores.

–¿Te habían dicho que le puedes sacar el ojo a alguien con _eso_? –pregunto con diversión el Errante que se acomodaba en el borde de la cama.

Shen gruño por lo bajo, no le gustaban esa clase de bromas pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

Ahora, con ambas estimulaba su miembro.

Con la diestra acariciaba con delicadeza su glande –sabía que al Errante le gustaría ver eso– mientras que su mano izquierda jugaba con sus testículos.

El azabache babeaba, ver al Ojo de Crepúsculo así debía ser un privilegio.

–¡Ah! –gimió con la mirada clavada en Shekhar.

Por su parte, el Errante sentía como su miembro rogaba por atención, pidiéndole que liberará toda esa presión.

Shen jadeaba de manera ruidosa, al parecer "obseno" es una de las palabras que describen a de ojos dorados.

Los ojos esmeraldas veían con suma atención como la mano derecha de Shen subía y bajaba por esa deseable longitud que empezaba a volver loco a Shekhar.

De un momento a otro el vigilante de las Estrellas movía con rapidez su mano, haciendo un poco de presión.

Sentía los temblores de su cuerpo, los músculos se le contrajeron un segundo antes de que el líquido blanquecino saliera disparado del miembro de Shen.  
Este último jadeaba, el escalofrío que recorría su espada le había hecho anhelar los sensuales toques de su antiguo amigo, necesitaba los besos sobre su cuerpo y las marcas de la dentadura del albino, extrañaba lo caliente que se ponía su cuerpo al simple roce del alumno estrella de su Padre.

–¡Argh! –grito apretando un poco su miembro.

El líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a asomarse en el miembro de Shen, quien seguía bombeando frenéticamente pues parecería deseoso de llegar al orgasmo.

Por su parte, Shekhar también sentía la creciente excitación.

No es que tuviera ese típico instinto voyerista como todos los cazadores, si no que el solo saber que el Ojo de Crepúsculo también tenía sus momentos "a solas" era un conocimiento morboso –enfermo en cierta manera– que le gustaría recordar por el resto de sus días.

–¡Ngh! Ah...

El semen de Shen se derramó en el piso, manchando sus dedos.

–Ah... Ah...

Jadeaba, regulando la respiración.

–Deberías hacerlo mas seguido –sugirió el Errante sonriente.

–Deberías cuidar tus hábitos –respondió con desdén–. Mira lo que has hecho en tus pantalones.

El Errante se había venido sobre sus vestiduras, se notaba la mancha de semen.

–Estúpido –gruño cerrando las piernas, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

–No me faltes al respeto.

–Ya te lo has faltado tú, ¿quién se masturba frente a otro hombre? –sonrió–. Aunque a la próxima deberías dejarme ayudarte.

Shen tan solo lo miro un poco asombrado.

–No pongas esa expresión –se cruzo de brazos–. ¿Qué acaso no quieres un poco de ayuda manual con tú erección?

Shen rió, levantando un poco su máscara.

–Presiento que lo tú quieres es esto.

Al decir eso le dio una lamida a sus dedos manchados de su propia esencia.

* * *

Estaban de "guardias" de un actor que se presentaba en uno de los mejores teatros de Ionia.

Iban disfrazados de simples civiles, Shen no le había dicho el por qué.

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

–Silencio –ordenó el Ojo mirándolo.

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? Odio el teatro yo ni siquiera se que se hace aquí. Esto es aburrido.

–Tan inculto como siempre, tan desagradable actitud no va en este recinto.

El Errante quedo en silencio, a veces el Kinkou era un cretino; bien sabia que él nunca había pisado un lugar así antes, solo sabia asesinar y alimentarse.

–En un momento sentirás que el teatro no es aburrido –anuncio en un susurro.

La obra comenzó, todo era hermoso y divertido.

Las actuaciones eran exquisitas, no parecían actuaciones a Shekhar se sentía dentro de la obra, todo era emocionante. Encantado con lo que escuchaba y veía.

O al menos así fue hasta que se escucharon los disparos.

El aura amena y jovial había sido sustituida por gritos de los otros artistas y actores que estaban tras bambalinas.

Los ojos de Shen se volvieron sombríos, había llegado tarde... de nuevo.

–Levantaté –lo tomo del antebrazo, corriendo hacia el escenario.

Apenas se levantaron escucho los característicos gritos de _Deadeye_.

El Ojo se detuvo en seco a tan solo unos pasos del escenario.

–Hey Shen, ¿qué pasa? –Shekhar lo miraba confundido.

Las personas corrían despavoridas, gritando e intentando salir.

–Shen, Shen –esta vez le insistió con un poco de miedo en la voz, no comprendía nada.

Los gritos se intensificaron, entre todo el ruido escucho un "dos".

–¡Shen maldita sea!

Se soltó de su agarre, posicionándose frente al ojo de Crepúsculo.

–Tres...

Intentaba despertarlo de ese trance, nunca lo había visto así antes.

–¡Shen, Shen!

En los ojos dorados se mostraba el terror.

Ya casi no quedaban personas, todos corrían por sus vidas exceptuando a ese par.  
Iba a darle un golpe a puño cerrado cuando un último grito lo interrumpió.

–¡ **Cuatro**!

Fue acompañado por un último disparo.

–Shen...

Susurro mientras giraba sobre sus talones, había esuchado unos pasos.

Escuchaba una voz tarareando algún tipo de canción.

–¿Un ambiental? –una voz desde las sombras–. Creí que ya todos se habían ido, pero no te preocupes. En un momento seas hermoso como todos ellos.

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban sorprendidos, no podía creer lo que veía.

–Serás... Hermoso.

El artista comenzaba la función.

* * *

 **Mas participación de Jhin**

 **Shen con sus porquerías**

 **Falta Zed**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los ojos del artista se movieron, fijándose en Shen.

–Veo que estás aquí –bajó el arma, acercándose lentamente al Ojo.

Shen retrocedió, ahora parecía que había salido de su trance.

– _Jhin_ –mencionó con los ojos puestos en el asesino.

Le hizo sentir una sensación como si al salir las palabras de su boca estas se convirtieran en ácido.

–¿Lo conoces? –Shekhar miró al Ojo sorprendido.

–Claro que nos conocemos –el hombre de ropa extraña (o al menos para el Errante) se giró a verlo–. Él me encerró, junto al niño de las Sombras y su triste Padre.

–Shen, vámonos –gruñó acercándose al Ninja; ese sujeto parecía peligroso.

–Me encantaría pasar un momento más personal con Shen así que te pido que te vayas–dijo con esa voz que lo ponía nervioso–. Esto no estaba en mis planes, créeme. Pero ya que está aquí, podría hacer una excepción por él.

Jhin levantó a Murmullo apuntando a Shen.

–Todo tiene que estar en su lugar y tú... tú solo eres un simple estorbo, no mereces ser mi público, me pareces sumamente indigno.

El Errante gruñó. No iba a soportar tal grosería de ese sujeto que al parecer atormentaba al Ninja.

–Yo no soy indigno, tú eres el indigno –siseó buscando el arma oculta entre sus vestiduras.

–¿Indigno? ¿Yo? –su voz se escuchaba molesta, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

–Lo eres, ¿quién es tan cobarde como para asesinar a indefensos actores?

Dicho eso, corrió hacia Jhin con intenciones de encajarle una filosa daga.

–¡Ya veo! –este lo esquivó justo a tiempo–. Tú lo defiendes, qué bajo ha caído el Ojo de Crepúsculo.

Su voz era divertida, se burlaba de él.

–Detente –ordenó Shen–. No puedes contra Jhin, nunca podrás contra él.

–¿Acaso lo dices de broma? –gruñó el Errante intentando golpear al Virtuoso.

–Obedece, marioneta –el hombre de máscara se movía con elegancia, esquivando los movimientos de Shekhar.

–¡Detente!

Shen ya estaba a su lado, jalándolo contra sí.

–No voy a dejarte morir... aun.

Su mirada estaba llena de determinación, el brillo dorado refulgía.

–Como quieras –resignado, guardó la daga.

–Tus títeres son tan fáciles de manejar, Shen –esta vez guardó su arma, haciendo algo parecido a una reverencia–; pero él no me importa, te quiero a ti como mi pilar principal en este espectáculo.

–Lárgate, aquí no hay ningún espectáculo ni aún menos más actuaciones tuyas.

–Vaya modales –suspiro, retrocediendo.

–Vete, Jhin.

–No te preocupes, Shen –soltó una risa malévola y a la vez musical–. Los clientes esperan.

Lo vieron alejarse hasta adentrarse entre las sombras de los vestidores.

–No me gustaría pedir explicaciones –habló Shekhar.

–No te las pensaba dar –esta vez sonaba tan monótono, como si de verdad no le importara que un psicópata intentara asesinarlo.

* * *

Redactaba con rapidez, parecía un tanto preocupado e inseguro de lo que escribía.

–¿A quién le darás eso?

–Al mensajero.

El de ojos esmeralda lo miro escéptico, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido.

No tenía tantos meses de estar con los Kinkou, pero presentía que el enmascarado tenía algún tipo de rivalidad con Shen y también presentía que le tenía algún tipo de miedo patológico al tirador... lo había visto en sus ojos.

–Dile a Akali que traiga al mensajero –ordenó sin mirarlo.

–No iré, no soy tu siervo y quiero una explicación de por qué ese tipo quiere asesinarte.

–Eres alguien que perturba el orden con tus estupideces. Ahora, ve con Akali.

El de ojos esmeralda resopló. Odiaba verse utilizado de sirviente.

Al verlo salir sintió un poco menos de preocupaciones; era momento de contactarlo.

Se había dicho mil veces que no lo haría, que no sucumbiría ante el incesante deseo, pero esta vez necesitaba ayuda.

Debía llamar a _Zed_.

* * *

Cuando Zed le dijo que esta vez entrenarían lejos del Templo y de los demás estudiantes nunca se imaginó que realmente fuese tan lejos.

Se habían alejado más de lo necesario de las tierras de su Señor.

–Maestro, ¿a dónde vamos?

–Silencio, Kayn –la siniestra voz del Darkin respondió fastidiado.

–Por primera vez concuerdo con ese demonio –esta vez era Zed quien hablaba con la mirada al frente–; no hagas ningún tipo de sonido.

El joven de mechón azul expreso su confusión.

–No sé si nos esté siguiendo o alguno de sus estúpidos compañeros lo esté haciendo para llevarnos a algún tipo de emboscada.

–¿De quién está hablando? –susurro el joven corrompido.

–De Shen.

–Lo asesinaremos, ya era hora –felicito Rhaast–. El orden es para los débiles, mejor sembremos caos.

–No lo tocara tu filo –Zed miro a la guadaña.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –el demonio milenario estuvo de acuerdo con la indignación de su portador.

–Tengo un asunto pendiente que requiere... Movimientos democráticos Kayn, por ahora has sido elegido para ayudarme, pero si cometes una falta te la haré pagar con el peor castigo.

–¿Qué? –se burló el Darkin–. ¿Lo dejarás caliente y sin darle por el...?! ¡Argh!

El demonio enclaustrado grito de sorpresa al ser dejado caer.

–Cállate –sentía fuego en el rostro, odiaba que aquel demonio le recordara esos momentos tan vergonzosos.

–Oh vamos niño –Rhaast seguía burlándose–; todos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta gemir el nombre de Zed, cuanto te gusta llegar cuando te masturbas y también cuando...

Kayn comenzó a patear a la guadaña, estaba furioso, estúpido armamento endemoniado.

–¡Cállate Rhaast!

Kayn iba a volver a patearlo cuando sintió la mano de Zed en su hombro. Se detuvo un poco avergonzado por perder los estribos con aquel demonio.

–Mis disculpas Maestro –dijo girando la cabeza hacia el de yelmo.

Zed se mantenía en silencio, mirando con ojos desaprobatorios al joven Shieda.

–De rodillas, ahora –ordenó el maestro de las Sombras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cayo de rodillas, apoyando las manos contra la hierba.

–Que niño más ingenuo –escuchó susurrar a Rhaast.

–Que obediente eres, debo felicitarte por eso –Zed se inclinaba a bajar los pantalones de su discípulo–. Rhaast, intenta consumir el alma de Kayn.

El joven negó lentamente con su cabeza, debía seguir con su tortuoso _entrenamiento_.

–Inténtalo... Si es que puedes –reto el Amo de las Sombras mirando al demonio tras su yelmo,

En único ojo de la guadaña miro a Zed con simpleza, como si de un juego se tratara.

La mano de Zed terminó de quitarle la prenda, sintiendo el aire en sus suaves –y simétricas según el mismo Zed– nalgas.

–Maestro no cree que ahora no es el mejor momen...

–¿Te di permiso de hablar, Kayn?

–No Maestro, usted no me lo...

–¿Te di permiso de hablar? –repitió el mayor serio.

Esta vez Shieda guardo silencio, bajando la cabeza.

–Patético –Rhaast miro molesto al hombre de armadura.

Zed ignoró por completo al Darkin, una mano enguantada se coló en la entrepierna del más joven.

Kayn gimió al sentir las garras metálicas tomar su miembro con firmeza.

–No gimas –ordenó él maestro de las Sombras–. Si lo haces te castigaré.

Él del mechón azul asintió, mordiéndose el labio adoptando una expresión completamente sugestiva.

Zed comenzó a tocar el flácido miembro de Kayn; lo masturbaba con fuerza, el líder de la orden a las Sombras reía maquiavélico eso no lo hacía por aprecio o amor al joven Shieda, lo hacía para entrenarlo.

¿Entrenarlo? ¡Claro!

Lo sometía a distintas pruebas; dolor, desesperación, daño psicológico y por supuesto, excitación.

Debía hacer que **su** arma estuviese bien _entrenada_ , odiaría que en un momento de debilidad el Darkin ocupara el cuerpo de Kayn y ahí se acabarían algunos planes que había tenido en mente.

Escuchaba los leves gruñidos del joven azabache que apretaba los puños y las nalgas con fuerza, las palabras atoradas en la garganta lo llenaban de ira.

–Vamos Kayn, un poco más y serás mío.

La guadaña comenzaba a sentir como la resistencia del joven caía.

–No... Yo no soy tú esclavo –no se dejaría poseer por ese demonio.

–Deja a Zed, yo seré un maestro benevolente si me obedeces –la guadaña miraba a Zed, ese era un juego de dos y él no se quedaría atrás por ningún motivo.

Kayn solo negaba con la cabeza, tenía los ojos húmedos.

Rhaast maldecía, el humano volvía a resistirse.

–Yo te ofrezco poder, con tu actual Maestro solo limitas lo que en verdad aspiras a ser.

–N-no... Yo ¡nghh! No Rhaast.

–Kayn te ordené que no gimieras –Zed se detuvo–. Eres un alumno desobediente.

El maestro de las Sombras retiró su mano, haciendo que las quejas del segador de las Sombras inundaron el ambiente.

–¡Pero Zed! –lo miro, poniéndose de rodillas–. Fue Rhaast el que me hizo gemir, juro que yo no...

–¡Silencio! –la potente voz del Amo de las Sombras lo interrumpió.

Una mano se deslizo por su rostro.

–Tu desobediencia te costara caro, Kayn.

–Zed no, no lo hagas –suplico, en momentos así solo deseaba liberar la presión que se formaba en su entrepierna.

–Frente a Rhaast, quiero tu mirada en él –ordeno.

Kayn no tuvo más opción que obedecerle si es que aun podía apelar al lado (un poco) piadoso de Zed.

Se posiciono de rodillas frente a la guadaña maldita qué, tan solo lo veía con repugnancia.

–Niño estúpido –susurro la voz infernal del Darkin mirando a los ojos al joven Shieda.

–Quiero ver tu trasero.

El asesino de las Sombras alzo un poco sus caderas, dejando ver su trasero.

–Vuelve a fallarme –reto el de ojos carmesí–: y tus castigos se volverán peores.

El maestro de las Sombras levanto su mano, dándole una sonora nalgada a Kayn.

–¡Zed!

–Silencio –ordeno.

Volvió a arremeter contra las nalgas del segador que mordía su labio, estaba a punto de bajar la guardia, pero la mirada casi victoriosa del Darkin lo hacía reforzar su ímpetu, su Maestro estaría decepcionado si él fallaba en "esa prueba". Zed era su mayor adoración, desde que ese demonio fue puesto en sus manos se había jurado no fracasar en dominar a Rhaast y cumpliría esa promesa, sabía que el tirano hacia aquello para volverlo cada vez más fuerte, más resistente... aunque muy en el fondo creía que era porque Zed podía amar –amarlo– y que quizás –él– podía volverse menos...

–Kayn eres una raposa –se burló Rhaast.

–Cállate... maldito, ¡ah! –sintió como su querido Maestro lo golpeaba con más fuerza–. ¡Zed, Maestro por favor deténgase!

–Te dije que no gimieras, deja de desobedecerme.

Las nalgas del segador tenían un color rojizo debido a los golpes y algunas gotas de sangre –gracias a las garras metálicas del tirano– que empezaban a escurrirse con lentitud.

–¡Zed no, nghh...! ¡Yo no lo he desobedecido!

La voz del segador era entrecortada, intentaba no jadear o gemir.

Era más difícil resistirse a Zed que a Rhaast.

–Ambos son unos enfermos, y yo me creía sembrador de lo perturbador y turbador de toda paz.

La guadaña odiaba verse involucrado en ese tipo de porquerías que hacia Zed con su discípulo.

–¿Celoso? –Kayn saco la lengua, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de saliva sobre el arma.

–Confundes sentimientos humanos con repulsión humana, niño estúpido –respondió Rhaast asqueado.

Kayn sonrió, era mejor tener así al demonio, asqueado de ese cuerpo para que dejara de desear su cuerpo... o al menos eso creía.

–¿Te he dicho que me gusta ver cómo llegas? Hazlo niño, hazlo.

* * *

–Llegas tarde.

El Ojo de Crepúsculo diviso al segador y su Maestro, su mirada denotaba desesperación, no soportaba que Zed lo dejara esperando, así como cuando eran jóvenes.

–Tuve un contratiempo –se excusó el Ninja de armadura.

–La misma excusa de cuando éramos niños –gruño el Kinkou cruzándose de brazos

–Yo no te ordene estar aquí desde temprano –respondió alzando la voz.

Los más jóvenes miraban un poco desorientados, ni Shen ni Zed se comportaban de esa manera cuando estaban con ellos; Shen era tan frívolo y monótono, como miembro de los Kinkou debía poner Orden y Paz, mientras que Zed era arrogante y anarquista, como líder de la Orden de las Sombras debía ser el típico tirano que te podría cortar la cabeza con solo mirarte.

Pero esta vez no era así.

Parecían una pareja peleándose por quien llego tarde y quién no.

–Es idea mía o "tu Maestro Zed" está pero que tú –murmuro Rhaast.

–Te doy la razón –susurro en respuesta.

Mientras tanto Shekhar miraba al vigilante de las Estrellas extrañado.

El Kinkou nunca se comportaba así, últimamente estaba viendo nuevas facetas en el Ninja.

–Shen a lo que venimos –dijo en un tono que no le gusto para nada a Zed.

El de ojos dorados se giró a verlo, tenía razón, no había tiempo que perder.

– **Jhin**.

El nombre de un solo hombre podía cambiar el destino de un hombre.

Quien viviría para contar la derrota del Demonio Dorado.

* * *

Shieda y Shekhar estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro. Sin ningún tipo de espacio.

El joven discípulo de las Sombras miraba con detenimiento al otro, preguntándose quien era y por qué Shen le había traído consigo. Aunque también estaba intentando lidiar con el dolor que tenía en las nalgas.

Sus Maestros se encontraban discutiendo sobre la captura del Virtuoso, ambos estaban a tan solo algunos metros de ellos, pero no podían escuchar lo que decían los Ninjas.

–¿Qué eres de Shen? –cuestionó el segador sombrío.

–Yo no soy nada de Shen –respondió cortante.

–Mientes –Kayn lo miro escéptico–; y tú Maestro también lo hace.

–Él **no** es mi maestro –los orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en los ojos del más joven.

Quiso replicar, pero su guadaña se le adelanto.

–Insolente y necio. Espíritu vacío y duda en tú corazón.

Mencionó Rhaast casi con diversión.

–No veo tu cuerpo completo, levántate y deja que lo vea.

Shekhar estaba sorprendido, aunque no se dejaría intimidar.

–¿Es normal que tú arma hable? –se aclaró la garganta desviando la mirada.

–Es mi sirviente –Kayn sacudió un poco la guadaña.

–¿Tiene nombre? –cuestionó aun sin mirarlo.

–Portador de la muerte, Cegador de vidas... Rhaast si tienes prisa, humano.

–¿Rhaast? Vaya nombre ridículo –susurro Shekhar frunciendo el ceño.

Eso provocó risas de parte del segador.

El Errante se levantó, ya no soportaba estar junto a un adolescente y su arma parlanchina.

–Me gusta el arma que portas –la mirada de Rhaast parecía acosarlo.

Shekhar esgrimió una mueca bajo la máscara.

–Pero... tú ya no eres un niño, porque no sueltas esa hacha y tomas una verdadera arma.

Rhaast sentía la duda, sería fácil corromperlo.

–No me gusta tocar cosas malditas.

–Rhaast, ¿qué planeas? –Kayn gruño, apretando su agarre.

–No mucho –la modestia, ante todo–; tan sólo apoderarme de su cuerpo, esas piernas me sentarían muy bien.

El de ojos esmeraldas se giró sorprendido, ahora si estaba un poco asustado.

–Eso no es un arma –señalo a Rhaast–. ¿Qué clase de demonio es ese?

–No tengo por qué decirte –Shieda se levantó, plantándose delante suyo.

–¿Eso crees niño? –le hizo frente, chocando su pecho con el de Shieda.

–Intenta sacarme la verdad, ¿crees que por ser alumno de Shen te tengo miedo?

Shekhar se alejó, dirigiéndole una mirada de póquer.

–Shen no es mi Maestro, no es nada para mí.

–¿Y por qué estás aquí con él?

–Tengo deudas con él y con alguien más –mintió mirando a los Ninjas que parecían acercarse.

Shen y Zed miraron a los más jóvenes, el Ojo podía sentir la ira con la que Kayn miraba al Errante.

–Shekhar –llamó el de ojos dorados.

Este lo miro sin importancia.

–Ven, tengo algo importante que del decirte.

–Tenemos –corrigió Zed aun cruzado de brazos.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia el Kinkou y el Señor de las Sombras.

Mientras tanto Kayn maldecía por verse alejado de lo que planeaba su Maestro y su rival.

–Kayn aprende a ser menos celoso –se burló Rhaast–; la atención de Zed no es tuya.

–Silencio –apretó el agarre de la guadaña.

* * *

Su misión por ahora –según Shen– era propagar una noticia.

Era una completa vergüenza ser utilizado de mensajero, pues para eso tenían a su ave.

Debía decir que un gran artista estaría en Ionia, presentando una gran obra, la mejor de los tiempos, _la mejor de todas_.

Todo eso era con un solo motivo; llamar la atención del Demonio Dorado.

Y vaya que lo había hecho, puesto que en pocas horas la noticia llego hasta los oídos de Khada.

Quien no faltaría por ningún motivo a la **Obra**.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **Dva Out**


End file.
